


The Pool Boy And The House Guest - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [20]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun poolside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool Boy And The House Guest - A Picture Story

_**Who is that stud muffin? ** _

_**That's my new pool boy, Illya. ** _

_**I think I'm in love. ** _

_**Like what you see? ** _

_**Well, I...I... ** _

_**Don't be shy. I'll leave my door in the servants' quarters unlocked tonight. ** _

_**Later that night...** _

_**So what should we play tomorrow? ** _

_**I've always been partial to the fashion designer and the computer magnate. ** _

_**That's a good one, but my favorite is the General and the Torturer. ** _

_**Ooh, that's the best one of all! ** _


End file.
